yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ayano Aishi/Galeria
Portrety Portret Yandere 1.png|#1 Portret Yandere 2.png|#2 (Aktualny) Portret Yandere 3.png|#3 (Mundurek #5) Portret Yandere 4.png|#4 (Zbugowany) Oficjalne obrazy Ilustarcja Gry z Yandere-chan.png|Ilustarcja gry z Yandere-chan. Ilustarcja Gry z Yandere-chan we krwi.png|Ilustarcja gry z Yandere-chan we krwi. Oficjalny Obraz Ayano.png|Oficjalny obraz Yandere-chan. Oficjalny Obraz Ayano w krwi.png|Oficjalny obraz zakrwawionej Yandere-chan. Sylwetka Ayano.png|Sylwetka Yandere-chan. ayano we krwi.png|Ayano we krwi. Stara Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Stara Yandere-chan na blogu. Nowa Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Nowa Yandere-chan na blogu. Zła Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Krzyżująca ramiona Yandere-chan na blogu. Przepraszająca Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Przepraszająca Yandere-chan na blogu. Stara podejrzana Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Stara podejrzana Yandere-chan na blogu. Nowa podejrzana Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Nowa podejrzana Yandere-chan na blogu. Zdenerwowana Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Zdenerwowana Yandere-chan na blogu. Stara wkurzona Yandere-chan z nożem na blogu.png|Stara wkurzona Yandere-chan z nożem na blogu. Nowa wkurzona Yandere-chan z nożem na blogu.png|Nowa wkurzona Yandere-chan z nożem na blogu. Stara Yandere-chan w garniturze na blogu.png|Stara Yandere-chan w garniturze na blogu. Nowa Yandere-chan w garniturze na blogu.png|Nowa Yandere-chan w garniturze na blogu. W grze Postura_Yandere-chan_10-4-17.png|Postura Yandere-chan. Naga Yandere-chan.png|Yandere-chan nago. Yandere-chan w stroju do ćwiczeń.png|W stroju sportowym. Yandere-chan w stroju do pływania.png|W stroju kąpielowym. MsA_15-2-17.png|Myjąca się Yandere-chan. Kucająca_Ayano_1-5-17.png|Kucająca Ayano. Leżąca_Ayano_1-5-17.png|Czołgająca się Ayano. Yandere-chan_siedziąca_na_ławce_30-7-17.png|Ayano siedząca na ławce. Yandere-chan_w_kartonie.png|Yandere-chan w kartonie. Yandere-chan_z_czymś_1-5-17.png|Ayano ze Scrub-chan YandereChanObłąkanie.png|Obłąkana i zakrwawiona Yandere-chan. tnąc1.JPG|Ayano podczas rozczłonkowania zwłok #1. ciało8.JPG|Ayano podczas rozczłonkowania zwłok #2. ATGMeMi.png|Ayano z głową Mei Mio. AyAizGSM_1-3-17.png|Ayano z głową Saki. AyAiWKHzD_1-3-17.png|Yandere-chan wypychająca Kokonę z dachu. AyAipŚBKH_1-3-17.png|Yandere-chan ściągająca buty Kokonie. 12345.png|Statystyki Yandere-chan. Możliwość_zdrady_kokony.jpeg|Możliwość zdradzenia Kokony. Piżama.png|Yandere-chan w piżamie Yandere-chan opętana przed demona Horror'a.png|Yandere-chan opętana przez demona bólu. Instrukcja_obsługi_gaśnicy.png|Yandere-chan widoczna na instrukcji obsługi gaśnicy. Expelled.PNG|Wydalona Yandere-chan. Expelled_2.PNG|Wydalona Yandere-chan. GAMEOVER.png|Ayano ze złamanym sercem. Comatose.jpeg|Ayano w stanie śpiączki. Normalne_menu_główne_1-5-17.png|Ayano w menu głównym. Krwawe_menu_główne_1-5-17.png|Ayano w krwistym menu głównym. ayano przy senpaiu 10.png|Reakcja Ayano na stanie blisko Senpaia #1. ayano przy senpaiu.png|Reakcja Ayano na stanie blisko Senpaia #2. ayano przy senpaiu 2.png|Reakcja Ayano na stanie blisko Senpaia #3. ayano przy senapiu 7.png|Reakcja Ayano na stanie blisko Senpaia #4. ayano przy senpaiu 5.png|Reakcja Ayano na stanie blisko Senpaia #5. Stroje klubowe Yandere-Chan z kwiatkiem i łopatą.png|Strój klubu ogrodniczego. Yandere-Chan w goglach i z kijem bejsbolowym.png|Strój klubu sportowego. Yandere-Chan w fartuchu.png|Strój klubu artystycznego. Obroża w klubie okultystycznym.png|Strój klubu okultystycznego. Spinka w kształcie klucza wioliniowego.png|Strój klubu muzycznego. Uniform i Robot w Klubie Naukowym.png|Strój klubu naukowego. Strój_sztuk_walk.png|Strój klubu sztuki walki. DramaUniform.jpeg|Strój kółka teatralnego. Maski z kółka teatralnego Maska Lisa.png|Yandere-chan w masce lisa Maska Wilka.png|Yandere-chan w masce wilka Maska Kota.png|Yandere-chan w masce kota Maska Upiorne Postaci.jpeg|Yandere-chan w upiornej masce Maska Psa.png|Yandere-chan w masce psa Maska Demona.png|Yandere-chan w masce demona Easter Eggs Akcesoria Yandere-chan z majtkami na głowie.png|Z majtkami na głowie Yandere-chan z Tostem w buzi.png|Z tostem w ustach Yandere-chan z lodem w buzi.png|Z lodem w ustach Yandere-chan z kubkiem w buzi.png|Z piciem w ustach Yandere-chan z skrzydłami diabła.png|Z różkami i skrzydłami demona Yandere-chan z pluszakiem Senpai'a.png|Z maskotką Senpai'a Yandere-chan z ośmiornicą na głowie.png|Z ośmiornicą na głowie Białe Słuchawki.png|Ze słuchawkami na głowie Czapka Mario.png|Z czapką i wąsami "Mario" z gry Donkey Kong Czapka Meksykanina.png|Z sombrero Czapka Milorda.png|Z cylindrem i wąsami milorda Kocie Uszy.png|Z dużymi czarnymi uszami kota Mięso na głowie.png|Ze stekiem wbitym w głowę Różowa kokarda.png|Z kokardą "Giffany" z serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe Tęczowe klawisze.png|Z opaską z kolorowymi klawiszami Yandere-chan z tosterem w buzi.png|Z tosterem w ustach Białe Kocie Uszy.png|Z uszami "Rong Rong" ZCzarnąKokardką.png|Z kokardą "Misato" MałeUszy.png|Z małymi czarnymi uszami kota UszyKosmity.png|Z uszami "Akira" Okulary Yandere-chan z opaską po prawej stronie.png|Z opaską medyczną Supany Churu, ale na lewym oku. Yandere-chan z opaską po lewej stronie.png|Z opaską medyczną Supany Churu. Yandere-chan z dwoma opaskami na oczach.png|Z dwiema opaskami medycznymi Okulary Info.png|Z okularami Info-chan. Włosy Fryzura z dwoma kucykami.png|Ze starą fryzurą Koharu Hinaty Fryzura w stylu Teto.png|Ze starą fryzurą Kokony Haruki Kucyk po lewej stronie.png|Ze starą fryzurą Yui Rio Fryzura z dwoma długimi kucykami.png|Ze starą fryzurą Saki Miyu Fryzura z trzema kucykami.png|Ze starą fryzurą Mei Mio Fryzura Info.png|Z fryzurą Info-chan Fryzura Osany.png|Z fryzurą Rival- chan Długie Włosy.png|Ze starą fryzurą Midori Gurin Dłuższe włosy.png|Ze starą fryzurą Midori Gurin z dłuższymi włosami Fryzura w stylu Goku.png|Z fryzurą z Galo Sengen Fryzura w stylu Hitman.png|Z fryzurą z Hitmana Włosy z długą grzywką.png|Z fryzurą z Hateful mode BiałyKucyk.png|Z fryzurą "Rong Rong" DługieBrązoweWłosy.png|Z fryzurą "Shanna" LuźnyKok.png|Z fryzurą "Seven" CzarnyKok.png|Z fryzurą "Akira" DługieCzarneWłosyZGrzywką.png|Z fryzurą "Akeko" BlondWłosyZKolczykami.png|Z fryzurą "Kathlyne Cotner" KrótkieCzarneWłosyZCzerwonąPasemką.png|Z fryzurą "Matoi Ryūko" z Kill la Kill KrótkieKoloroweWłosy.png|Z fryzurą "Edgy" ZielonyKucyk.png|Z fryzurą "Tashi" DwukoloroweDługieWłosy.png|Z fryzurą "Lovely" Rude włosy z czerwoną kokardą.png|Z fryzurą "Asuka Angley" z anime Neon Genesis Evangelion Różowe włosy ze spinką.png|Z fryzurą "Nadoka" Różowe Włosy z białą grzywką.png|Z fryzurą "Ojo Nitto" Różowe Włosy z białą grzywką wersja druga.png|Z fryzurą "Ojo Nitto", wersja druga Jasne brązowe długie włosy.png|Z fryzurą "Lucciola Crown" Granatowe włosy z kwiatem.png|Z fryzurą "Clair Vont" Brązowe Włosy z kwiatem.png|Z fryzurą "Hana Majono" Zielono Różowe Włosy z Gwiadką.png|Z fryzurą "Dalaris" Odstające zielone włosy.png|Z fryzurą "Jun" z anime Shaman King Włosy Jeżyk.png|Z fryzurą (prawdopodobnie) "Natsu" z anime Fairy Tail. Cyborg włosy.png|Z fryzurą z Cyborg Mode blond włosy.png brązowe włosy z grzywką.png bujne brązowe włosy.png ciemnofioletowe włosy.png czarna grzywka.png długie różowe włosy.png flaming xd (sorki, już mi odwala i nie mam pomysłu na te nazwy).png fryzura bez różowej grzywki.png fryzura blond z czarną kokardą.png fryzura cała różowa grzywka inny wariant.png fryzura cała różowa grzywka.png fryzura część różowej grzywki.png fryzura horudy.png| Z fryzurą Horudy Puresru. fryzura pippi.png| Z fryzurą Pippi Osu. fryzura rude kitki.png| Z fryzurą "Ningyo Fu". fryzura warkocze i kokardki.png kremowe krótkie włosy.png krótkie białe włosy.png Easter eggi w menu Yandere-chanBadRomance.png|W Bad Romance Mode Tryb X Mode.png|W X Mode Tryb Titan Mode.png|Podczas Titan Mode Tryb Spooky Mode.png|Podczas Spooky Mode Tryb Slender Mode.png|W Slender Mode Tryb Punished Mode.png|W Punished Mode Tryb Hateful Mode.png|W Hateful Mode Tryb Galo Mode.png|W Galo Mode Tryb DK Mode.png|W DK Mode Tryb Bancho Mode.png|W Bancho Mode Tryb 47 Mode.png|W 47 Mode PodczasBadTimeMode.png|Yandere-chan w Bad Time Mode PodczasPunchMode.png|Yandere-chan w Punch Mode PodczasFalconMode.png|Yandere-chan w Falcon Mode Tryb Cyborg Mode.png|W Cyborg Mode Huntress.png|Yandere-chan w Huntress Mode slender-kong.PNG|Gdy po włączeniu DK Mode włączymy Slender Mode easter egg ayano.png|Ayano w Yanketsu Mode. ayano medusa.png|W Medusa Mode. ayano hanger.png|Ayano w Hunger Mode. Ebola mode ayano.png|W Ebola Mode. Ayano gazer mode.png|W Gazer Mode (czerwone oczy). Crino mode ayano.png|W Cirno Mode. Starsze wersje Menu_Gy_w_czerwonej_wersji.jpg Czekająca_Ayano_1-2-15.png|Czekająca Ayano. (widok na Ayano) Czekająca_Ayano_1-2-15_2.png|Czekająca Ayano. (widok na telefon) KA_15-2-17.png|Kucająca Ayano, przed aktualizacją z 1 maja 2017 roku. RA_15-2-17.png|„Raczkująca” Ayano. Fryzura z Legendy Kory.png|Z fryzurą "Korry" z anime Awatar: Legenda Korry Fryzura Yuno Gasai.png|Z fryzurą "Yuno Gasai" z anime Mirai Nikki Niebieska Fryzura.png|Z fryzurą "Rei Ayanami" z anime Neon Genesis Evangelion Tryb Cirno Mode.png|W Cirno Mode Tryb Eboli.png|W Ebola Mode Szkice Concept art finalnej wersji Yandere-chan z 20 kwietnia.jpg|Concept art finalnej wersji Yandere-chan z 20 kwietnia 2014 roku. Plan Wyglądu Yandere-chan.png|Oficjalne szkice Yandere-chan. Szkic Spódnicy Yandere-chan.jpg|Szkic spódnicy Yandere-chan. Kolejny_szkic_włosów_Ayano.jpg|Szkic włosów Ayano w „The Future of Yandere Simulator's Character Models". Szkic Yandere-chan w Persona 5.jpg|Szkic Yandere-chan w Persona 5 Stare Intro Biegnąca Yandere-chan w starym intrze.png Senpai podaje rękę Yandere-chan w starym intrze.png Yandere-chan dostająca wiadomość od Info-chan w starym intrze.png Yandere-chan leząca na łóżku w starym Intrze.png Yandere-chan próbująca zasnąc na łóżku w starym intrz.png Yandere-chan wybiegająca z domu w starym intrze.png Yandere-chan próbująca zasnąc na łóżku w starym intrz.png Yandere-chan zderzająca się z Senpai'em w starym intrze.png Załamana Yandere-chan.png Modele Yandere-chan w swiątecznym stroju.png|Yandere-chan w świątecznym stroju. s47QuXs.png|Model Yandere-chan. Model Ayano z nowymi włosami.png|Model Yandere-chan z nowymi włosami. Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy.jpeg|Yandere-chan w płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym Yandere-chan w płaszczu z siekierą.png|Yandere-chan w płaszczu i z siekierą Model Przyszłych Włosów Yandere-chan.png|Model przyszłych włosów Model nowego mundurka Yandere-chan.png|Pełny wygląd przyszłego mundurka Kolorystyka mundurków Yandere-chan.png|Kolorystyka mundurków Yandere-chan Ilustracja z nowym mundurkiem Yandere-chan.png|Ilustracja z nowym mundurkiem Yandere-chan Yandere-chan w fartuszku.png|Yandere-chan w fartuszku Druga_wersja_modelu_Ayano.png Ayano_z_kucykiem_od_przodu.png Filmy i blog Tablica_korkowa_4-4-14.png|Ayano patrząca się na tablicę korkową. Yandere-chan kopiąca ciało licealistki.png|Yandere-chan kopiąca ciało licealistki w „Original Yandere Simulator Prototype”. Mnóstwo_zabitych_Licealistek.png|Machająca zakrwawiona Ayano w „Ragdoll Test”. Yandere-chan podpierając ścianę w starszych wersjach gry.png|Yandere-chan opierająca się o ścianę w „Animation Ideas”. Yandere-chan_i_Licealistki.png|Yandere-chan wśród licealistek. Ayano_z_nożem_1-5-14.png|Ayano trzymająca nóż. Wzrok Licealistki wersja druga.png|Yandere-chan chowająca się przed licealistką. #1 Wzrok Licealistki.png|Yandere-chan chowająca się przed licealistką. #2 Broniąca się licealistka przed atakiem Yandere-chan.png|Licealistka broniąca się przed Yandere-chan. Serce namalowane krwią licealistki.png|Yandere-chan przy namalowanym krwią sercu. Yandere-chan przy rozciętych zwłok Licealistki.png|Yandere-chan przy rozciętych zwłok licealistki. Ayano trzymająca mop 22-9-14.png|Trzymająca mop Ayano. Rozmawiające_licealistki_22-9-14.png|Słuchająca licealistek Ayano. Śmiejąca się Ayano 22-9-14.png|Śmiejąca się Ayano. Ayano_zabijająca_żółtą_licealistkę_22-9-14.png|Ayano zabijająca żółtowłosą licealistkę. Ołtarzyk_Senpai'a_22-9-14.png|Ayano patrząca na ołtarzyk Senpai'a. Licealistka zauważa morderstwo.png|Yandere-chan zostaje zauważona przez licealistkę. Stare menu w YS.jpg|Yandere-chan w „Original Yandere Simulator Title Screen Concept”. Yandere-chan z głową Ucznia-chan w starszym wyglądzie menu.png|Yandere-chan trzymająca głowę licealistki w „Original Yandere Simulator Title Screen Concept”. Yandere-chan w E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 1 & 2.png|Yandere-chan w „E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 1 & 2”. Klęcząca Yandere-chan w E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 1 & 2.png|Klęcząca Yandere-chan w „E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 1 & 2”. Zakrwawiona Yandere-chan w E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 2.png|Zakrwawiona Yandere-chan „E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 1 & 2”. Płacząca_Ayano_12-8-15.png|Płacząca Ayano w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”. Yandere_dev_snap_out_of_it_by_sozomaika-d95g84c.jpg|Yandere-chan uderzona w twarz przez Midori w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”. AyAi_i_MiGu_^^.png|Ayano i Midori w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”. AyAiZMiGu.png|Ayano zabijająca Miodri w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”. YandereSimulatorAnimation5.png|Yandere-chan rozmawiająca z Kokoną Haruką w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation6.png|Yandere-chan rozmawiająca z Kuu Dere w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation7.png|Yandere-chan rozmawiająca z Osaną Najimi w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation8.png|Yandere-chan rozmawiająca z Midori Gurin w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation9.png|Yandere-chan rozmawiająca z nauczycielką w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation10.png|Yandere-chan rozmawiająca z Pippi Osu w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation1.png|Yandere-chan leząca w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation11.png|Info-chan rozmawiająca z Yandere-chan w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation2.png|Yandere-chan w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation3.png|Yandere-chan krzycząca na Osanę w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation4.png|Yandere-chan pzytulająca Senpai'a w „I Want My Senpai Back”. 11_A_shiny_sharp_axe_and_one_glorious_whack....png|Ayano zabijająca Osanę w kolędzie „It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol”. Yandere-chan w Yandere-chan Is Coming To Town - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol.jpg|Yandere-chan w „Yandere-chan Is Coming To Town - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol”. Yandere-chan mówiąca stop w Stop Please.png|Yandere-chan mówiąca stop w Stop Please. Yandere-chan w robocie.png|Yandere-chan w robocie w „Club Benefits in Yandere Simulator”. Senpai zdejmuje maskę Yandere-chan.jpg|Senpai zdejmuje Yandere-chan maskę w „Club Benefits in Yandere Simulator”. Hitman z Yandere-chan.png|Agent 47 rozmawiający z Yandere-chan w „Let's Examine Hitman”. PUNCHINGOSANA.jpeg|Ayano uderza worek treningowy ze zdjęciem Osany w „Raising the Strength Stat”. GOODBYE_JOJO.jpeg|Yandere-chan kręci Osaną za jej kucyki w „Raising the Strength Stat”. 4sMZWRA.png|Yandere-chan w „Yandere Simulator's BIGGEST Problem”. FilmYandereDeva?.jpeg|thumb|Yandere-chan próbująca zabić Rival-chan w „Indestructible Rival”. RivalChan_i_YandereChan_w_filmie.jpeg|Yandere-chan i Rival-chan w „Indestructible Rival”. Yandere-chan wylewająca na Kokone wodę w Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator.png|Yandere-chan wylewająca na Kokonę wodę w „Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator”. Yandere-chan wylewająca na Kokone krew w Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator.png|Yandere-chan wylewająca na Kokonę krew w „Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator”. Yandere-chan z kotkiem w July Progress Report.png|Yandere-chan z kotkiem w „July Progress Report”. Yandere-chan z nożem kotkiem w July Progress Report.png|Yandere-chan z nożem i kotkiem w „July Progress Report”. Yandere-chan z Osoro i delikwentami w How Sanity Affects Murder in Yandere Simulator.png|Yandere-chan z Osoro i delikwentami w „How Sanity Affects Murder in Yandere Simulator”. Yandere-chan w Yandere-chan in Super Smash Bros for WiiU!.png|Yandere-chan w „Yandere-chan in Super Smash Bros for WiiU!”. Yandere-chan w Matchmaking is Coming Soon i Matchmaking in Yandere Simulator.png|Yandere-chan w „Matchmaking is Coming Soon” i „Matchmaking in Yandere Simulator”. Yandere-chan_i_pare_rywalek.jpg|Yandere-chan z rywalkami. Tablica_korkowa_od_YandereDeva.jpg|Przyszła konwersacja Ayano, z Info-chan, po śmierci Osany. Yandere-chan w Early November Progress Update.png|Yandere-chan w „Early November Progress Update”. Yandere-chan i Info-chan w New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator Mission Mode.png|Yandere-chan i Info-chan w „New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator "Mission Mode"”. Yandere-chan z rywalkami w New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator Mission Mode.png|Yandere-chan z rywalkami w „New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator "Mission Mode"”. Yandere-chan i Nemesis-chan w New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator Mission Mode.png|Yandere-chan i Nemesis-chan w „New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator "Mission Mode"”. Yandere-chan z Midori, Hanako, Osaną i Amai w New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator Mission Mode.png|Yandere-chan z Midori Gurin, Hanako Yamada, Osaną Najimi i Amai Odayaką w „New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator "Mission Mode"”. Yandere-chan w New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator Mission Mode.jpg|Yandere-chan w „New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator "Mission Mode"”. Yandere-chan w Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update.png|Yandere-chan w „Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update”. Yandere-chan i Osana Najimi w Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update.png|Yandere-chan i Osana Najimi w „Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update”. Yandere-chan i Senpai w You're A Mean One, Yandere-chan.png|Yandere-chan i Senpai w „You're A Mean One, Yandere-chan”. Yandere-chan z związanym Senpai w You're A Mean One, Yandere-chan.png|Yandere-chan z związanym Senpai'em w „You're A Mean One, Yandere-chan”. Yandere-chan, Osana Najimi i tajemnica postać w January Osana Progress Report - Part 1.png|Yandere-chan, Osana Najimi i tajemnica postać w „January Osana Progress Report - Part 1”. Yandere-chan popychająca beczkę ze zwłokami w Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town.jpg|Yandere-chan popychająca beczkę ze zwłokami w „Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town”. Yandere-chan jako kelnerka w Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town.jpg|Yandere-chan jako kelnerka w „Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town”. Ayano-kot.png|Głaskana po głowie Ayano, jako kot. Ayano-kot_midori_info-chan.png|Art przedstawiający Ayano, jako kota, przynoszącą w ustach zdjęcie zwłok Midori do Info-chan. Yanderechantiny.png|Yandere-chan na ilustracji z okazji trzeciej rocznicy gry. Yandere-chan w Even Yanderes Need To Love.png|Yandere-chan w „Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】” Yandere-chan jako mała dziewczynka w Even Yanderes Need To Love.png|Yandere-chan jako mała dziewczynka z misiem w „Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】” Senpai witający się z Yandere-chan w Even Yanderes Need To Love.png|Senpai witający się z Yandere-chan w „Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】” Senpai przyłapuje Yandere-chan w robieniu zdjęć majteczek w Even Yanderes Need To Love.png|Senpai przyłapuje Yandere-chan w robieniu zdjęć majteczek w „Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】” Senpai krzyczy na Yandere-chan w Even Yanderes Need To Love.png|Senpai krzyczy na Yandere-chan w „Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】 Yandere-chan z demonicznymi rękami w Even Yanderes Need To Love.png|Yandere-chan z demonicznymi rękami w „Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】” AyAi_i_KiSu_17-5-17.png|Ayano przecinająca linę w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. Musume_Ayano_Sora_1.png|Ayano, Musume i Sora w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. Musume_Ayano_Sora_2.png|Ayano, Musume i Sora w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. Musume_Ayano_Sora_3.png|Ayano, Musume i Sora w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. Musume_Ayano_Sora_4.png|Ayano, Musume i Sora w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. AyAi_i_TaYa_17-5-17.png|Ayano i Senpai w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. Zawstydzona_Ayano_(art).png|Zawstydzona Ayano w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. AyAi_i_KH_1.png|Ayano z Kokoną w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka” #1. AyAi_i_KH_2.png|Ayano z Kokoną w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka” #2. Senpai i Yandere-chan w The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions.png|Senpai i Yandere-chan w „The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions”. Yandere-chan w pokoju w The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions.png|Yandere-chan w pokoju w „The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions”. Yandere-chan w The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions.png|Yandere-chan w „The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions”. Yandere-chan i Oka Ruto w Yanderetale Genocide Route - Oka Boss Battle.png|Yandere-chan i Oka Ruto w Yanderetale Genocide Route - Oka Boss Battle. Zakrwawiona Ayano na miniaturce Yandere-chan's Childhood.jpg ‎ Mała Yan-chan badana.png ‎ Ayano jako dziecko 1.png ‎ Ayano jako dziecko 2.png ‎ Ayano jako dziecko 3.png ‎ Yan-chan jako dziecko 4.png ‎ Yan-chan jako dziecko 5.png ‎ Yan-chan jako dziecko 6.png ‎ Yan-chan jako dziecko 7.png ‎ Ayano z rodzicami.png Rodzice Ayano w Yandere-chan's Childhood 1.png Kłócący się rodzicie Ayano.png Rodzice Ayano w Yandere-chan's Childhood 2.png Szczęśliwa rodzina Aishi.png Ayano z mamą 1.png Ayano z mamą 2.png Ayano dostająca misia od taty.png Ayano w różowej sukience.png ‎ Ayano z plecakiem.png ‎ Uśmiechnięta Ayano 1.png ‎ Ayano z rodzicami.png Ayano gnębiona przez innych.png Ayano_w_wodzie.png Ayano z przyjaciółką.png Ayano na łóżku 1.png Ayano na łóżku 2.png Ayano od tyłu w Yandere-chan's Childhood.png ‎ Uśmiechnięta Ayano 2.png ‎‎ Grająca Ayano z Kuu i Midori.png ‎ Ayano z konsolą do gier.png ‎ Ayano i Midori w Yandere-chan's Childhood.png ‎ Ayano zauważyła kotka.png Ayano z kotkiem 1.png ‎ Ayano z kotkiem 2.png ‎ Ayano z zakrwawionymi dłoniami.png Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 1.png ‎ Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 2.png ‎ Zdziwiona Ayano.png ‎ Zarumieniona Ayano.png ‎ Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 3.png ‎ Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 4.png ‎ Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 5.png ‎ Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 6.png ‎ Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 7.png ‎ Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 8.png ‎ Ayano_podnosząca_ogryzek_jabłka_Senpai'a.png Ayano z rozpuszczonymi włosami.png|Ayano w rozpuszczonych włosach. Genka_i_Ayano_w_MSRALCIYS.png|Genka, wraz z Yandere-chan w „Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator”. Inne Ayano Adversary.jpg|Ayano w grze "Crush Crush". Kategoria:Galeria Kategoria:Galeria Postaci